Wammy House Boy's Punishment
by InSaNiTyBrO
Summary: Mello drags Matt into a scam to beat Near to the top, but when Near finds out he tells L, and L gives out the spanking the boys deserves.


"Do we have to?" 12 year old matt asked his best friend Mello as they snuck into the whammy house class room.

"we gotta take a look at the answers to the test tomarrow!" Mello replied in a harsh whistper.

"but whyyyy?" Matt whinned, he was very upset that Mello had interrupted his video game time.

"because we're gonna beat out that damn Near once in for all." Mello decaired, opening draws and looking through papers.

Little did the boys know though, was that a particualy smart kid was watching them. He twisted his hair around his fingers and he smiled slightly.

'so you think you can cheat your way to the top, mello?' he said in his head, 'i'm sorry my friend, but you're going to have to work for it.'

"I got it!" Mello exclaimed in victory, holding up the answer sheet.

"cool, can we go now?" Matt asked, totally unenthusiastic.

"yes, my partner in crime," Mello embellished, "just as soon as I copy the answers..."

"now why would you do that?" a low monotoned voice came from behind the boys.

Mello and Matt jumped, turning to see who it was.

"L..." Mello whistpered in horror, his bug-eyes growing widder.

"can I see the paper, Mello?" L asked, holding out his hand.

Mello quick hid the paper behind his back, "wh-what paper?" he asked.

L reached behind the boy. And plucked the paper from behind his back.

"i see..." he said, "so Near was right. You were cheating."

Mello almost gagged, "Near? Wha'd he do?"

"he came and told me your plans for cheating on the teast, right Near?"

Mello looked around L, to see the punk-ass Near by the doorway.

"YOU-" Mello started, but L placed a finger over Mello's lips.

"you are in enough trouble as it is," L replied in his unusualy calm voice, "all three of you boys come with me."

and without looking back, L turned and left the classroom to "the office"

Matt walked with his head down., "way to get me in trouble again," he whispered to Mello, "my butt still hurts from last week..."

"quit whinning you big baby," Mello replied bitterly.

Near didn't say anything, he felt a great victory inside, kowing he would still better then Mello.

L opened the door to the office room, and held the door for the boys as they timidly walked inside.

They all sat on the "waiting seat" witch was a long bench that was ment to hold 5 kids at a time.

"who will be going first?" L asked. Sitting in the "master's seat". This was the only time L would sit normally with his feet on the floor. It hurt his back to stretch like that, but he learned to ignore it when it came to disciplining naughty boys.

"Matt said he would," Mello said almost instantly

Matt's face went pale, "I DID NOT-"

"Matt." L's voice was stern.

Matt flinched and Looked up at L . the raven haired beckoned with his hand for him to come forward.

Matt swallowed and slowly walked over.

"do I have to?" he asked sadly.

:what do you think, matt?" L asked, looking at eye level at the boy.

Matt knew he couldn't get out of then, so he simple laid over L's lap.

Matt wasn't the tallest boy, nor had he had any giant growth-spurts yet, so his feet dangled in the air over L's lap. He gripped L's pantleg as he waiting anxiously.

L slipped one finger around the boy's loose fitting pants and pulled them down. Mello and Near watched silently. Matt whimpered quietly as he felt his underwear go next. His rear was still a little pink from last week, where Mello had come up with another scam to overcome Near that failed. Horribly.

"Matt. Do you remember what happened last week?" L asked.

"y-yes.." matt said quietly.

"what happened?"

"y-you spanked me..."

"and?"

"..y-you make me count..how many times you spanked me..."

"how many was that?"

"...30?"

"yes matt. And sincew you have seemed not to learn your lession, I think I will have to dubble that. Including the paddle. Do you understand?"

"y-yes sir..." Matt sighed. He was scared now.

"right then. We start now. You keep count

SMACK

"OW- o-one-"

SMACK

"NN- t-two..."

the tears already started to well up in matt's eyes. He didn't want to do this.

This went on until they got to 30...

"OW OW! I'M SORRY! PLEASE STOp!" the babyish Redheaded bot cried, "I CAN'T DO IT!"

"you will," L replied simply, picking up the rectangular red paddle.

Matt's eyes widdened. "OH- please L-"

WHACK SLAP.

Matt screamed "31!"

Mello was cringing inside at the pain Matt was getting. He knew it'd be his turn shortly.

"60!" Matt gasped. His rear was basicly purple.

"i don't want to see you in here again for a long time, understand?" L asked.

"y-yes sir!" Matt cried.

"if I do, the punishment will dubble. That's 120."

"i won't! I won't, L I promise!"

L rubbed Matt's back for a moment, letting the bot gain composure, which wasn't easy.

"shh..." L whispered softly, bringing the boy up and hugging him c=amde sure not to touch Matt's sore bottom.

Matt took a few breathes, then sighed softly, finaly not crying anymore.

"you know what happens next," L said, setting the boy to his feet.

"In the corner?" Matt asked.

L pointed to the spot, and Matt when over akwardly with his pants still down.

"Mello." L's stern voice called the bratty blonde.

Mello hissed in dread, and glared at Near. "i'm going to pop you one..." he made a fist.

"Mello." L's vocie was sharper now.

Mello jumped and got to his feet.

"come here." L said.

Mello folded his arms

:it will only get worst if you disobey me." L reminded the stubborn child.

Mello looked away.

"do it Mello," Matt said from the corner, not wanting his friend to get any more hurt then he would already get.

"i don;t wanna," Mello huffed.

That's when L stood and grabbed the child's arm with surprising strength and pulled him over to the master's chair.

"no!" Mello faught back, but was jerked onto L's lap. Mello kicked, but L held on tightly.

"I think you just dubbled your punnishment." L told the blonde.

"Noo!" Mello squealed, trying to fight back. He felt L pull down his pants and underwear, and his kicking made them fall lower.

The spanks came down hard and fast, Mello crying out with each one. L didn;t even tel him to count, most likely because if he tried, they'd be there for hours trying to get Mello to do so. That meant that L could continuously spank Mello until he saught good.

SLAP SALP SLAP SALP SLAP SALP SLAP SALP SLAP SALP SLAP SALP SLAP SALP SLAP SALP

Mello's Butt jiggled as it was hit. Mello wouldn't admit that it was embarrassing.

It look much longer for the pain of the soankings to get to mello. L was probrably up to 50 until Mello was showing signs of distress.

"ow-!" Mello suddenly cried.

L kept delivering swats, his hand growing tired.

They were at 80 until Mello cried, "STOP! NO!"

Mellos back arched as he reached around to sheild his sore bum.

L forced him back down, "we're not done yet," he said, picking up the paddle.

Mello stared at the wooden device as if it were death. He bit his lip as it came cracking down on his dark red behind. He muffled a cry, and felt tears in his eyes. He couldn't cry infront of near!

FWACK SLAP CRACK

"yyyYYYYOOOOWWW!" Mello screamed after a few moment with the paddle. He coudn't do it. He broke down crying on L's lap.

"I'm sorryyyyy!" he cried.

L stopped, gently putting the paddle down as he let Mello's rear cried and cried, though not nearly as bad as matt's blubbering.

L then did the sam as he did with Matt's gently rubbing's Mello's back, though Mello did not want to be pittied on. He got off L's lap and went to the corner before L could say anything.

Near tried to keep from snickering, but stopped dead as his name was called.

"Near."

Near stood, "h-hai?" he asked, confused.

"come here." L told him.

Near did, but protested, "But L- I didn't do anything.-"

"I can't have you leave thinking you're better then them. Now over my lap." L replied calmly.

Near squeaked in anxiousness, but did as his sensei said. He blushed a shade of pink as his pants went down as well. Near had never been spanked before, and prayed L would go easy.

"can you count for me, Near?" L asked.

"y-yes L..." Near replied nervously.

SMACK

"Ah-! One-" Near said in startlment.

SMACK

"t-two-"

this whent on till 20, when Near got a little teary eyed, "h-how much longer?" Near asked.

L thought for a second.

"five more with the paddle." L replied.

Near hid his face in L's pant-leg, waiting for it to end.

WHACK.

"OW! 21!"

SMACK

"AHA! 22!"

tree more and he was at 25. Near sniffled softly, and rubbed his stinging rear, witch was just barly red compared to the other boys.

L hugged the albino and set him to his feet.

"you all may go now." L said, "but make sure you all remember your lessons."

"yes L" the tree boys replied, pulling up their pants.

After that little episode, Matt learned to stay away from Mello's devious plans. Near never tattled, and Mello... got tripple the punishment the next week.

~End


End file.
